Lightning (Dark Souls II)
Lightning is a type of elemental damage in . It is found either innately enchanted to various weapons, used as an infusion for weapons or used offensively in Miracles. Lightning Offense Lightning Attack The Lightning Attack (abbreviated as Lightning ATK in-game) describes the base level of Lightning damage that is inflicted on a target with either a Lightning weapon, casting tool or Miracle. Lightning Attack Bonus The Lightning Attack Bonus (abbreviated as Lightning BNS in-game) determines the extra damage gained with Lightning scaling weapons, casting tool and Miracles. For weapons, this bonus value is expressed as blue text alongside the base attack value on the Equipment Status screen in-game. The Lightning Attack Bonus value is determined by the Faith stat. This value is then multiplied by the Lightning scaling weapon or casting tool's Lightning scaling stat, then added to the attack rating along with any other scaling. In order to continually increase Lightning Attack Bonus, Faith needs to be leveled up. Diminishing returns begin at 40 Faith, and becomes worse after 50. Lightning Attack Bonus caps at 200 points, when Faith is at 99. Lightning Weapons The following is a list of weapons and shields that bear an innate Lightning Damage effect. For information as to how these weapons are effected by Lightning infusions, see this section. Boosting Lightning Damage There are two rings that can grant a bonus to Lightning Attack when worn. The bonus granted from the Lightning Clutch Ring can boost the Lightning Attack value for both Miracles (via the casting tool) and Lightning weapons, but reduced physical defenses. The Lightning bonus amount can vary depending on what type of casting tool or Lightning weapon or is equipped, be it innate Lightning, infused Lightning or both. The Sun Seal grants a flat 5% boost to offensive Miracles only. Both of these items can be worn together, which stacks the bonus. Lightning Augmentation and Consumables Most weapons can be given the ability to deal Lightning Damage temporarily through the use of Sunlight Blade or Gold Pine Resin. The damage of both of these buffs does not scale with the Lightning Attack Bonus, rather applies a flat bonus based on the weapon's original Lightning Damage (WoLD), if any. If the weapon bears an innate Lightning effect, the Lightning damage value is boosted. The duration of Sunlight Blade is however dependent on the Faith stat. Applying Lightning buffs result in the weapon taking on a yellow glow. Unlike weapon buffs, the damage Lightning Urns deal scale based on the Lightning Attack Bonus value. They can be purchased from Head of Vengarl for 400 souls each. Arrows and Bolts laced with Lightning deal a flat Lightning Damage value, plus their physical damage. Arrows and Bolts can be purchased from Chancellor Wellager, while Great Arrows can be purchased Royal Sorcerer Navlaan. Lightning Defense Lightning Defense (abbreviated as Lightning DEF in-game) governs how robust the player is against Lightning based attacks. Innate Defense Innate Lightning Defense describes the value of the players Lightning Defense when not influenced by any outside factors, such as armor, spells or consumables. A hidden Lightning Defense stat of 100 points is always granted, regardless of character class. Lightning Defense can be increased incremetally through leveling Faith. For example, if Faith is at 50, Lightning Defense will be set to 170 points. Innate Lightning Defense caps at 200 points, when Faith is at 99. Lightning Defense Cap Total Lightning Defense is capped at 890 points. Combined with the hidden stat of 100 points, Lightning Defense can reach a maximum of 990 points. Since 1000 points of any magical or elemental defense equals immunity, Lightning Damage cannot be completely nullified, with the exception of blocking with a shield. For information on how to achieve this cap, see this section. Armor and Shields Various armor pieces grant varying levels of Lightning Defense. The following armor table shows the armor pieces which grant the highest possible Lightning Defense, for each body part. Shields will only block Lightning attacks if the player is actively blocking. Merely equipping the shield does not count towards defense. The Lightning defense value on shields is expressed as a percentage in-game, as opposed to points on armor. The following shields table shows all shields that grant at least 75% reduction. | style="vertical-align: top; white-space: nowrap;"| |} Items and Spells Certain defensive spells can increase Lightning Defense, with varying results, but they cannot be stacked with each other. Only one spell can be active at a time. Small Yellow Burrs are consumable items that can be purchased from Rosabeth of Melfia for 1200 souls each. Small Yellow Burrs cannot be stacked with any of the defensive spells either. Consuming a Small Yellow Burr will remove the Lightning Defense provided by the spell, and apply the Small Yellow Burr defense value. Rings Only two rings provide Lightning Defense. Both can be worn together, granting a maximum of 270 Lightning Defense, at the highest item level. Like all other rings, duplicate rings cannot be worn simultaneously. Lowering Defense Overall Lightning defense can be reduced on the player or enemies if they are soaked wet or standing in water. Being wet is a status effect that lasts for a few moments, depending on how much water the player is covered in. It can occur by simply stepping in water, rolling through pots of water pots or by wearing the Pharros Mask. Other methods of reducing defense include equipping certain weapons that have this negative effect. Achieving the Cap In practice, raising Lightning Defense to ~990 (or 99%) is achievable by combining several pieces of gear - albeit temporarily as a spell is required. This can be useful in situations when facing enemies who deal very high levels of Lightning Damage. This table illustrates how the cap can be reached using a combination of gear with high resistance, however other methods using a combination different armor, spells or items is certainly possible. Note that the table does not take into account the player's displayed innate Lightning DEF, which is a variable (between 0 - 200) based on the Faith stat. Infusion Steady Hand McDuff can infuse most weapons with Lightning through the use of a Boltstone. Once a weapon is infused, the Lightning icon ( ) will be displayed next to its image in the HUD. *Uninfused weapons imbued with Lightning gain a fixed Lightning Damage value (which scales with the Lightning Attack Bonus), but the base physical damage is lowered by 30%, as is the base scaling. For example, if a regular weapon that deals 100 physical damage is infused with Lightning, its stats switch over to 70 physical damage and 70 Lightning Damage. *Weapons with innate Lightning Damage gain an additional Lightning scaling and a 44% damage increase to Lightning, but the base physical damage is lowered by 5%, as is the current scaling. *Shields gain additional Lightning resistance while lowering other resistances. Enemies The following is a breakdown of Enemies and Bosses information relating to Lightning damage and resistance. While the Lightning resistances stated for enemies are the default values, they may appear lower in-game if the enemy comes into contact with water or rain. Enemies who deal Lightning Damage | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enemies Weak to Lightning | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} Category:Dark Souls II: Damage Types